Prom
by coolestshortperson
Summary: Troy wants to ask Gabriella to their prom but every time he goes to ask her he always gets interrupted by something or some one. What is he going to do? Troyella.xOneShotx R


**Title:** Prom

**Summery:** Troy wants to ask Gabriella to their prom but every time he goes to ask her he always gets interrupted by something or some one. What is he going to do? Troyella.

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and High School Musical 2 or anything related belongs to Disney, Switchfoot and Mandy Moore both originally sang Only Hope. I also don't own that. The only thing I own is the plot along with always.x.forever.

**A/N:** This story is co-written with always.x.forever

Troy was walking down the stairs after homeroom to meet Gabriella at her locker. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to go to prom with him. Even though she was his girlfriend, he felt like it was best if he ask anyway. Troy turned the corner and saw her alone at her locker. So he ran up to her as quietly as he could and grabbed he by her waist and spun her around. Gabriella screamed and started laughing in her boyfriends arms. Troy put her down still holding on to her laughing. Gabriella turned around and gave Troy a kiss. Troy looked at her and smiled. He was so happy they were together, and would never ask for anything else.

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. "Troy you scared me!" she said laughing.

Troy smirked at her "All the reason I did it" he said chuckling.

"So Gabi, I was wondering...would you-"

"HEY TROY!" Gabriella and Troy turned around and saw Chad and Ryan running towards them. Troy rolled his eyes and sighed.

Gabriella smiled at them "Hey guys, can you believe prom is coming?!?" She not-so-secretly glanced at Troy before looking back to the two boys. Ryan and Chad noticed but Troy was oblivious to it.

"So anyways Troy we where wondering what was better pie or cake" questioned Chad.

Gabriella just smiled and left to find Taylor who was at the Science lab.

When Troy was sure she had left she turned and faced the two boys and said while glaring at them "You guys I was about to ask Gabriella out to the prom …until your perfect timing messed it up"

"Oh…Err…Sorry dude. We didn't know." Chad and Ryan said before running off.

-----------------------------

At lunch Troy was determined to ask Gabriella then .He saw that Gabriella was still at her locker." Yes" He thought to himself "Perfect timing!"

"Gabriella I was going to ask you –" Before Troy could finish Taylor came and started squealing and jumping up and down Gabriella kind of got the feeling of why she was so happy so she soon started squealing and jumping up and down only one thing could of happened. Chad had asked Taylor to the prom. "So would you girls like to tell me exactly why we are squealing and jumping?" Troy said in a fake girly tone while he was jumping up and down. "Umm… Troy don't you get it Chad just asked me to the Prom… oh well then again you are a guy... I think". Taylor said thinking back to when Troy was jumping up and down.

Gabriella just giggled and rolled her eyes. "Well I guess that I'll see you later Troy" she said after giving him a tender kiss on the lips. "Ok" Troy said once again blessed by his "good" luck.

That night troy came up with a brilliant plan he was going to send a note to Gabriella asking her to the prom. It was perfect and full proof, he happily wrote the note before going to bed with a smile on his face.

-----------------------------

Troy walked confidently through the crowded halls of East High. He headed to his homeroom class when the bell rung signaling everybody to get to class. When he got there Ms. Darbus gave her morning lecture.

"So today class we will be talking about how we get the icing inside the Twinkie" Ms. Darbus said. "I've always wondered how they do that" said a very interested Chad. Troy chuckled, "Hey man give this to Gabriella" Troy asked Chad. Chad nodded, "Sure" Chad said not realizing that Sharpay sat behind him the note had to go trough Sharpay in order to go to Gabriella.

"Hey give this to Gabriella" Chad asked Sharpay and quickly turned back to Ms. Darbus and her speech. "Sure I will" Sharpay said then curiosity got to her and she just had to read it.

Gabriella,

Will you go to prom with me?

Love, Troy

"Ooh I would love to Troy." Sharpay said to herself and put it in her purse. The bell rang telling everyone to go to gym class.

In the locker rooms where the girls where changing. Sharpay took out the note and started bragging. "OMG, guys look who just invited me to go to prom" She said. All the girls circled around Sharpay as she read the note leaving out the start, and as soon as she finished, Gabriella was in blinking back tears. "That little…argh! That boy is going to have a little talking to." Taylor spat angrily while she had Gabriella in her arms.

After they were done changing Gabriella headed to the gym. Troy came running up to her. Gabriella saw him running up to her, "How could you" was all she said. Troy was shocked. He was sure the note was a good plan. He stood there, what had he done wrong? What could have gone wrong did she not want to go to the prom with him or what? He realized that in Ms. Darbus's homeroom Chad had passed the note to Sharpay in order to give it to Gabriella. Then he knew what had gone wrong. He ran up to Gabriella who was still in tears in Taylor's arms.

"Gabi, look-"he was cut off.

"Honey, I'll see you at my house after prom to get the things ready" Sharpay said with a wink. Troy looked at her confused. "Um…Sharpay what are you talking about?" Sharpay looked at him and smiled "Didn't you ask me to go to prom with you in that note?" Troy shook his head, "No I asked…" Troy looked around and saw Gabriella had left and Taylor was just standing their looking at Sharpay with disgust. "Gabriella." Troy said finishing his sentence. Sharpay gasped and said in a childish tone "Then why did you give the note to me?" Troy looked at Sharpay strangely. "Didn't you see Gabriella's name on the note?" Sharpay looked ready to scream. "Troy, you don't know what you are doing; soon you won't be able to have me." She exclaimed while throwing the crumpled note back to him. Then she stomped off. Troy shook his head and muttered "Yea, that'll be the day."

Taylor looked at Troy and smiled, "Wow, she didn't read Gabriella's name before." Troy nodded "Yea, I guess she…..forgot." They looked at each other and started laughing.

------------------------

Later that night Troy needed to talk to Gabriella so bad. Every time he called her phone was busy, so he decided to go ask forgiveness like he had before, through the balcony.

When he got to Gabriella's house he saw that the lights of her room were on. Troy remembered Gabriella once told him her favourite song, so he decided to sing 'Only Hope.' He started climbing the tree that lead to Gabriella's balcony. As he got closer he could see a tiny figure which belongs to Gabriella and was reading. Then he noticed that the doors of her balcony were open.

"Here I go" he said taking a deep breath and began.

------------------------

So there I was heartbroken and reading "A Walk to Remember" what my mom says is the perfect medicine for a heart break. Then I heard rustling moving

outside, but choose to ignore it probably its was just the wind, but then I heard the most amazing voice I have ever heard it was my heartbreaker's voice singing my favorite song.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope_

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope 

I decided to go see what he had to say because I knew that I still loved him way to much.

------------------------

Troy finished the song he gave a sigh and looked at Gabriella straight in the eyes. "Gabi, I am truly sorry for everything you know I never meant to hurt you." Troy finished. "Really…" Gabriella was still doubtful, even though Taylor had called her just 10 minutes ago telling her Sharpay lied about the note, but this wasn't the first time Troy broke her heart. She had already given him a second chance twice, and she knew in deep in her heart she had many more second chances for him. "Gabriella that note Sharpay read wasn't the full note. I had your name on the top; I guess she just didn't read it." Gabriella nodded "That's the same story Taylor told me…" Troy looked at her waiting for her to continue. "but Troy how do I know for sure?" Troy sighed "Well, this might convince you." Troy held out the note he originally wrote to her. It was a good thing Sharpay gave it back.

Gabriella's face changed to relief, everything she worried about had evaporated. "So am I forgiven?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked up and smiled "Of course you are. "Ok well then I have to give you something." He said while reaching into his pocket "This, so that you know that I will always love you and be there for you no matter what" he finished while he was kneeling down and sliding the promise ring into her finger "You see were matching" Troy said in a girly tone. "Ohmigosh……Troy, I love it. Thank you" she finished giving him a kiss in the lips. "I see no interruptions so I am going to ask you now-" RING RIIING RING Gabriella sighed "Hold on Troy." Gabriella walked into her room and picked up the phone. "Hey mom… yup…your going to be a little late… ok see you later mom….love you too."

"Hey Troy I think I'll talk to you tomorrow I have to make dinner before my mom comes home." Troy nodded "Sure Ill talk to you tomorrow." Troy started walking towards the balcony and Gabriella giggled "Oh and Troy you can use the front door this time." Troy nodded laughing "Oh right. Sorry, I'll see you at school." He kissed Gabriella on the cheek before heading out the door.

------------------------

Troy was excited, today was the day he could finally ask Gabriella to prom. He had been trying to ask her for two days, but every time he was about to he got interrupted. Troy got out of bed and grabbed a shirt and pants and went to take a shower before school. Gabriella woke up that day smiling. She and Troy had gotten back together and they had confessed how much they loved each other. She wondered when Troy was going to ask her to prom. She knew he kept getting interrupted, but if he didn't ask anytime soon, then she would ask him. Gabriella got up from bed to get ready for the day.

------------------------

Gabriella was standing at her locker when Troy cam up behind her. "Hey Gabi, guess how much I love you." Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled "How much do you love me Troy?" Troy smiled and held his arms out as far as he could "I love you this much." Gabriella laughed and gave him a kiss. "I love you more." Troy smiled "No I love you more." Gabriella giggled "No, I love you-" "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gabriella and Troy turned and say a irritated Chad standing beside them. "Wow, you two didn't even notice I was standing here for like 20 minutes. Gabriella smiled at Chad "Sorry, are we forgiven?" Troy and Gabriella both gave Chad the cutes pouts they could make. Chad looked at Troy and started laughing, "Dude, please don't ever do that." Troy chuckled and nodded. Then Chad looked to Gabriella and saw she was still in her pout. Chad tried to look away, but gave in. "Yes, Gabriella you are forgiven." Gabriella smiled. "Hey dude, what about me?" Chad smirked at Troy, "Dude, your pout just made it worst." Troy laughed "Okay, Okay. So know am I forgiven." "Chad shook his head "Yea, sure, whatever man."

Troy, Gabriella and Chad all started walking to their homeroom class, when Taylor can and joined them. When they got into class Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and took her to his desk. "Gabi, while I have time, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to-" "Mr. Bolton, where is that Shakespeare essay I assigned?" Troy groaned and turned to Ms. Darbus. "I'll get it to you after class ok." "Ms. Montez, take your seat"! Ms. Darbus hollered. "Yes ma'am" She said. Troy turned back to see what Gabriella was doing. He couldn't help but banging his head in his desk he had been interrupted so many time what had he done wrong. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy looking at her. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss. Troy smiled back and tried to "catch" her kiss when Ms. Darbus came up in front of him and glared at Troy. "Mr. Bolton! I will NOT have horse play in my classroom! DETENTION!" Troy groaned. Gabriella's eyes widened "No, Ms. Darbus don't give Troy detention, it was my entire fault!" Ms. Darbus looked at Gabriella "Ms. Montez I will not have you interrupting my class. Maybe you would like to join your boyfriend here in detention also." Then she walked up to the front of the class when Chad stood up "Ms. Darbus your honor you can't give Troy detention because you see we have a track meet this afternoon and-" Taylor threw a ball of paper at Chad and whispered "Chad shut up!" Ms. Darbus stood up from her chair. "Silence! Mr. Danforth, Ms. McKessie, Both of you DETENTION!"

Sharpay smirked "Serves you right." Ryan rolled his eyes and whispered "Shar, could you give it a rest." Sharpay glared at Ryan "Ry, would you please stay out of this." Ryan shook his head "Sharpay, when you deal with my friend you deal with me. You got it?" Sharpay turned in her desk, only to be face to face with Ms. Darbus. "Ms. Evans! Mr. Evans? Would you two like to share you conversation with the class? DETENTION!" Sharpay stood up "But Ms. Darbus I don't deserve to be punished for my fool of a brother. Please this is unjust!" Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes "People this is a class room NOT a play ground!" The class quieted down and Ms. Darbus asked "Now any comments or questions?" Jason raised his hand slowly, Ms. Darbus sighed "Yes Jason." "Um.. Ms. Darbus I don't know if you realized this but don't you feel like you have given Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ryan & Sharpay detention at the same time before?" The group of students turned and glared at him, and Kelsi slapped the back of his head. Then the bell rang signaling class was over. Troy got up and walked to the back of the class room. He took Gabriella's hand and they walked out of class to their next class. Realizing he had a chance Troy was about to ask her if she wanted to go to prom with him. He stopped at her locker and turned to her. "Hey Gabi, um… I wanted to know if you wanted to know if you-" "HEY TROY, GABRIELLA!" They turned around to see Zeke running towards them. "Hey guys, I was wondering if any of you guys know what Sharpay's favourite food was. I want to make it for her as a gift." Troy raised his eye brow. "Why didn't you just go ask Ryan?" Gabriella nodded next to him. Zeke's face fell "Right, I-I was just going to ask him…I…um…err….Bye." Zeke ran off looking for Ryan. Troy sighed and Gabriella shook her head. "Um…anyway, Gabriella I was wondering if you-" Troy almost got to ask her when the bell rang. Troy sighed and grabbed Gabriella's hand, they ran to their next class hoping to get there before they were late.

------------------------

Gabriella was talking to Taylor during detention. "Tay, I feel so sorry for Troy." She said laughing "Every time he tries to ask me to prom her gets interrupted, and I think he is getting desperate." Taylor nodded and smiled "Hey Gabi, why don't you ask Troy instead. Help the boy out. I mean look at him." At that time they looked at Troy and saw he was frustrated with everything her did and snapping at anyone who spoke to him. Gabriella smiled "I think I'm going to give him one more chance. Then I'll take the stand." Taylor smirked "I don't think you are going to have to take the stand. Troy is coming and he looks hopeful." Gabriella smiled and Taylor walked over to Chad. Troy smiled at Gabriella "Hey Gabi, I know we are already officially boyfriend and girlfriend right." Gabriella nodded and said "Yea, but I get to be the girlfriend." Troy laughed "Hey, I wanted to be the girlfriend!" Gabriella laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Anyway as I was saying, I know we are already officially boyfriend and girlfriend right." Gabriella nodded and said "Yea, but I get to be the girlfriend, but I wanted to know if you…..wanted….to….go….to-" "Hey Troy!" Troy sighed "Yes, Kelsi." "Kelsi smiled and said "I was wondering if you could tell me of Jason was going to prom with anyone yet." Troy shook his head "No, he doesn't have a date yet." "Neither do I." Gabriella added looking at Troy. "Oh….um…Ok" Kelsi said nodding then walked off. Troy turned to Gabriella but was once again interrupted by Ms. Darbus. "Mr. Bolton this is detention. NOT prom. Please get back to painting." Troy nodded and looked at Gabriella "Bye" and walked off to some crates he was painting.

After detention Troy was finally going to ask Gabriella. "Hey Gaby-"

"Look Troy I have to ask you something". "Ok"he said hopefully

"WouldyouliketogotoPromwithme" She said in one breath hopefully Troy still understood. "Yes" he said happily caring Gabriella and twirling her around finishing with a kiss in the lips. "I'd love too" "Yay im going with Gaby to the prom"he said happy dancing


End file.
